


180-Word Guest Challenge: Samantha's Fate

by se_parsons



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/se_parsons/pseuds/se_parsons
Summary: I look at them suspended in greenish liquid - my children.
Kudos: 2





	180-Word Guest Challenge: Samantha's Fate

I look at them suspended in greenish liquid - my children.

The next group is nearly ready - the perfect ones. Using all we've learned from Cassandra.

I press my hand against the warm glass of the nearest. She is not one of mine, but has the red hair and blue eyes of his partner. Not frail and soon to die like her sisters.

I wonder what her mother would think if she knew how strong she was. If she realized she was to be her own replacement upon the Earth. Perfectly adapted by those of us who know how. Those of us who have worked toward this moment for more years than we like to remember.

Their mothers.

I wonder what those two would think if they knew. They see me as a victim of the project to which I've dedicated my life. The replicas of me as violations, when they are my own, dear children born of love and science.

Fox says he wants to believe, but he doesn't. I do. In the choices, the plans of the men who created it all.

Our Fathers.


End file.
